U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,609, assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses electrical discharge machining apparatus in which a plurality of substantially parallel wire electrodes are used to concurrently machine a plurality of small holes in a workpiece. The patent discloses apparatus in which the electrodes are manually refed following each machining cycle to compensate for electrode erosion that took place during the preceding cycle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,572, also assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses apparatus whereby a hole larger than the diameter of the electrode can be formed using the EDM process. A gage block is shown for positioning a single electrode, which is angularly oriented relative to the axis of the hole that is to be machined, at a position spaced from the axis of the hole. It is an object of the present invention to provide improved electrical discharge machining apparatus of multiple electrode type in which a gage member is utilized in cooperation with the refeed system to refeed the electrodes after machining to a fixed position adjacent the workpiece that is to be machined.